


Where Regrets End and Absolution Begins

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: AU, Fanfic of Fanfic, Gen, post ending fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Wrathia's child has been a prisoner for her whole life in a Titan facility. She wonders if she will ever get out. Or if there is anything to get out for.





	Where Regrets End and Absolution Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a story written by Virendir and written with their permission.

What is her name?

She doesn’t know if she has one or not.

The closest thing she can determine is what the people in white and blue call her.

Subject V.

Why do they call her that?

More importantly, why do they hurt her?

She lays on a piece of cloth made up of a uniform forced upon her. She is curled up as tight as she can in the sparse, sterile, and cold room she is forced to live in. Maybe then, the people will leave her alone. But they don’t. She can hear them dispassionately talk about her as though she were not a person, but something to be poked and prodded. Still she resists, but it only helps so much.

She tries to fight, but they have larger people to hold her down as they poke her with sharp objects to put into her or take from her. She hears them talk about them through the window.

“I wish we didn’t have to work on this thing,” one tells the other, “I mean, Vengess are pretty much extinct at this point and it’s not like anyone misses them. And the chances of them coming back are next to nothing.”

“Don’t let any of the Strategos hear you say that. Titan’s Will and all that,” the second says they type upon a keyboard. “Besides, it’ll be nice to have some remains of them to study. Remember the last time we tried to get some samples to work with?”

“How could I forget,” the first one recites blandly, well aware that she can hear them, “ "The group of subjects proved to be uncooperative and violent. When cornered, they drank a prepared cocktail that not only killed them, but reduced their bodies to unusable biomass.’ Pretty gruesome, but what do you expect from them?”

“Well, we got one now. And we were lucky it was still in its egg,” the second says, no doubt throwing a look towards her.

“Yes, but we’ve been going over this thing for the past, what, twelve, fourteen years? We’ve learned all that we can already,” the second laments.

“Not yet. TiTan insists that we keep this one under observation. Says it’s special. Not sure what, but we’ll find out when it eventually reaches maturity. It’ll be broken by then.”

She hates them. She hates the way they talk about her as though she couldn’t hear them. She hates how they sneer at her when she bites, scratches, and claws them when they try to experiment on her. She hates this Titan person. They’re all so cold and lifeless, even though they look alive. They’re not really people. They’re the monsters, not her.

She’s not a monster… she’s not.

It’s then she smells something. Something that’s not like the blank and cold room she lives in. She’s tempted to look up, but that will get the attention of the two that hurt her. She tries to relax, but her blood is beginning to boil. Something familiar is near. Something… powerful. Something that is beginning to make her heart race.

“We have an intruder,” the first one says, suddenly worried. “Probably one of the resistance?”

The second snorts. “Please. Titan’s security forces and the construction of the building makes sure nothing gets in or out without the proper clearance. Nothing.”

In defiance, the door behind them explodes and she lifts her head to the source of the tumult. The two that hurt her look in fear as heat sweeps into the room. She can see the outline of a third person entering, but all the smoke leaves an outline. Whoever it is, they are tall. There is a luminescence behind them. Glorious and terrifying. It makes her eyes widen. She knows this stranger, but who is it?

The intruder quickly reaches for the first one and with ease that belied their size and swung them around, hitting their body against every available surface with increasing intensity and louder bestial grunts. Blue blood begins to coat the walls, the ceiling, and the window and before the second attempts to get away, the stranger throws away the unmoving body of the first one and tackles them against the window.

She sees the stranger latch their jaw onto the second’s neck and rip it open with a single yank and bestial snort. The second gurgles their deathrattle as the violence in front of her gives her strength to push herself to her hands and knees, with what little strength she has.

The stranger throws the other corpse out of the way, spits out the remains of the gore loudly, then proceeds to tear through the window as all the intense heat renders the reinforced glass brittle.

She feels the heat grow in her body as she finally gets to her feet to see something she never thought she would ever see.

Another Vengess. It was another Vengess like her.

She had a halo of violent and beautiful light around her head as though she were sacred. The horns, while short, are still longer than the stubs the horrible people continued to file down.  Her hair moved through the air like an unending current of silken lava. Her stature was royal in a dress that shone with the drying, and evaporating, blood of her prey. The claws on her hands and feet were sharp enough to cut the very fabric of reality itself. And her eyes, the red of her sclera was so pure, so true that she were visited by the very avatar of the hunt itself. It spoke to the very deepest of her soul, a soul she never knew she had. This person, whomever they were, they were Divine.

Whoever this was, when they laid eyes upon her, gasped with horror at her emaciated condition. Nevertheless, she reached up with a pale hand that was almost nothing but skin and bones, as if to merely touch her would end her pain.

The visitor closed the distance and embraced her dearly, and quickly took care so as not to injure her, which was in start contrast to the violence she had committed not too long ago.

She felt warm. For the first time, she felt warm. She felt at ease. She felt safe. She felt calm. It was almost too much as red hot tears began to pour from her eyes. To her surprise, the Divine pulled back to reveal she too wept, shining tears that traced down her cheeks. Between staggered breaths, the Divine then placed her forehead against her own and then, she could feel something new. A rumble from the base of the Divine’s throat. The only way to describe it was like a purr that she found herself able to emulate as whatever sorrow she had experienced before was completely forgotten.

It was all too much as she slumped against the Divine and threw her arms around their her waist.

*

Ava slowly lowered the girl into her lap and stroked the burning tears away. Carefully, she reached up and took off the carapace shawl that had protected her countless times and quickly wrapped the girl’s much smaller body in it. When the young one looked up to her, she realized that she had to do something right then and there, since it was evident the child was starving.

She then looked to her left hand, took a deep breath, quickly opened her maw and bit into her palm. She winced a bit as her now sharpened teeth tore through the skin, and her hand started to bleed. As she moved it over to the child’s mouth, what few drops that landed on the floor, ate into the reinforced astroturf until there was nothing left of it.

The child’s nose itched and she got a whiff of the blood that was offered to her. Before she could properly react, her the child’s mouth clamped over the wound and began to suckle the blood as though it was the sweetest nectar. The liquids they force fed were made her sick. This was what Vengess needed.

Ava forced her breathing to calm as enough of the blood had seeped out and the wounds closed faster than she would have liked. However, when she saw the color returning to the child’s skin, she breathed a sigh of relief. She then adjusted herself so that she now carried the child in her arms and started to walk slowly towards the entrance she had created.

She looked to the child who now lay against her collarbone as though it were the softest pillow she had ever known and somehow, drifted to sleep amid the chaos. When Ava heard the approaching footsteps of more of Titan’s followers, she face contorted into a bloodthirsty snarl and bared her teeth as light gathered around her person. 

The squad of security fell immediately to her light, save for the leader, another Strategos. By the looks of it, it was a Unit Four. More agile and dangerous than the Unit Six she had melted when she first transformed. With each step, more bulkheads screamed as they were bent in unnatural angles, and the pressure of various lines were severed by her power, causing the base to fall apart around them.

“Titan!” she roared to the Strategos that was trapped under a pile of debris. “I know you can hear me!” Tendrils of light whipped through the rubble and yanked them out. Face to face, she then growled from the bowels of her lungs, as her hatred was made evident, “You’ve made your last mistake; Never stand between a Vengess and their young!” Ava then took a deep breath and when she opened her maw, the fires of Hell itself consumed the Strategos Unit until nothing remained.

*

“Is she alright?” Gil said as he tore off the blood soiled doctor’s jacket to put a new one on.

“She’s fine,” Ava then sat down one a bench as the pilot in the transport she had summoned spirited them away from the wreckage of the Titan base.

“It was a pain and a half to find you, ya know?” Maggie grumbled, feigning the anger she usually showed. “Just disappearing like that.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Ava meekly replied, “but I had to.” She looked to the young Vengess in her arms. “I had to,” she repeatedly much more quietly as she held the child close.

“But why?” Maggie pressed, “I mean, Wrathia pretty much ruined your life .It ruined our friendship when we were kids. Why should you do this for her?”

Ava struggled to find the right answer, but looking to Gil and Maggie, she realized to her horror, she had none.

“I… I don’t know,” she answered, now a shadow of the confidence she had displayed not too long ago.

“I don’t know.”

*

It would be many, many years later that the subject would come up again, as Furia, the name that Wrathia wished to give her, had asked her.

It was then that Ava, The Heavenly Flame as she was known in the many hundreds of galaxies she ruled over, finally had an answer as she took Furia’s hands in her own.

“Yes, Furia. It’s true that your mother had interfered with much of my life. And every now and then, wonder what it would have been had I not been her host. Perhaps I would have died on that world the Silent Scavengers reaped.”

“The what?”

“I’ll tell you about them later. What I mean to say is, when I made the pact with your mother, I felt there was no chance of me being able to succeed. And I began to fear and doubt myself when I first transformed into Vengess. The blood on my hands seemed like the pact was one large mistake after another. I lost so much. Yet, there was always you in the back of my mind whenever she mentioned the pact. While it wouldn’t wipe away everything horrible I had done, perhaps if I could have saved just one person, one life, it would have been enough.”

Ava leaned forward and kissed the top of Furia’s head. She then smiled and said, “it was.”

It was then Furia realized, “I never did thank you for saving me, did I?”

“No need,” Ava said as she looked over the vast reaches of her new homeworld, where the Vengess people thrived again, “it was admittedly selfish on my part. Moreover, I’m surprised you never resented me for never letting you speak with her.”

“My mother made her choice. And I’m aware of what Titan would have done if she had resisted. I just wish I had a proper answer reponse to all of it. Even after all this time, I don’t know what to do,” Furia huffed.

Ava smiled again and embraced her warmly. “You’ll find the answer in your own time. But for now, it’s time for another hunt.”

Furia smiled broadly. She always enjoyed hunting!


End file.
